Belgian Pat. No. 885,117 (Montedison S.p.A.) describes N-aryl-N-acyl-3-amino-1,3-oxazolidine-2-ones endowed with fungicidal activity. Although these compounds possess many positive characteristics such as, for example, a high fungicidal activity combined with a good compatibility with the superior plants, they exhibit also a few properties which could condition a correct and ecologically harmless application in the agrarian field such as, for instance, a high hydrophily and a high persistence.
By consequence, the finding of new compounds, which possess besides the favourable biological properties also different chemical-physical characteristics capable of leading to an overcoming of any problems which may arise with the compounds of the known classes, represents a progress.